


Words and Pictures

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Implied attraction from Taric to Ezreal, Implied relationship between Katarina and Garen, Implied relationship between Lux and Ezreal, Mental Anguish, Mental Torture, Most of the characters mentioned are just mentioned, Old relationship between Sona and Xin Zhao, Some half assed lore references, Sona Lee Karma Xin Malz and Taric have more than one line of speech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Work in progress, uploading for prosperity xD





	1. Music of the Heart

The silent company of Sona seemed to ease his mind. Her prescense was needed today. He was feeling lonely from his trip back from Ionia and just her flicking the pages of her book forward eased his mind. Something about the unintrusive company calmed him. They had become friends very quickly as being two impaired champions on the fields of valor it made for common ground. The beautiful music had drawn him out first. It was a great delight for him as, of course, Lee Sin was blind. Sona had a way of speaking through her etwol that touched him more than words could. Words can be lies but music comes from the heart. After a few weeks he found himself yearning for her strokes of the strings, often seeking her out when he couldnt sleep. It arose suspicion from some of the other champions and rumours began to crawl along the grapevine. Sona and Lee had become a circumstancial item. However it wasnt far from what he wanted but he didnt want to ruin the friendship they had. He had never made a move on her, and she had never done the same to him either but they both never denied it.

A few days after, a knock at the door roused Lee from an early night. He padded to the door, dressed in a pair of shorts, "Who is it?" he asked through it. Another knock came so he opened the door. A rather flustered Sona bundled in. She was definitely upset about something. He recalled her being called to the fields earlier, it may still be lingering feelings from that. "Sona what's the matter?" he asked both sitting down on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were reddened and looked like she had been crying. Without her ethwal conversations would be slower. She took his hand and manoeuvred his hand into a 'holding a pencil' position. She then wrote the word 'Malzahar'. He sighed. He hadn't been immune to that mans malefic visions either but something she was shown had obviously got under her skin. "What did he show you?" Lee Sin asked, his heart already going out to her. 'You' she drew, 'he showed me you on my lap after khazix had got to you, I was as fast as I could but you were torn to ribbons'. Lee sighed, he couldn't say it wont happen because it was more than likely going to at some point but the fields had respawn, he would always be fine, "On the fields we don't die permanently, don't worry Sona" he consoled. 'It wasn't on the fields' she replied, a fresh tear had broken free down her cheek and she sniffled. Lee brought his had to her face, concerned and worried for her. He wiped his thumb across it, wiping the tear away. Her head rose and she stared at his saddened expression. His hand must have lingered a little too long because she flushed pink. "Would you like a hug?" he asked, with which she nodded and sunk into him. Lee Sin stroked her hair and held her. Her skin was cold to the touch but soon warmed up in his arms. He could feel his own heart quickening and no doubt Sona could hear it and feel it too so close to his chest. She held a little tighter at this which made Lee smile. "Sona, there's been something I've been thinking about", the azure haired woman broke the hug to look at him, eyes searching his face for answers before he said them, but I don't want to ruin our friendship" he continued. She took his hand, 'what is it?' she wrote quickly. "I-" there was a pause of hesitation, did he really want to spring this on her now while she was so upset? Maybe it would make her less so if he did. "Over the time we have got to know each other, I have become more enamoured with you. You are a beautiful woman, not just in looks but your personality. You're so kind, loving and caring and your stubbornness makes you strong and-" she stopped him. There was a silence for a few aching moments.

He had blown it.

Sona tentatively slipped her hands up his neck and drew him towards her. She kissed his lips softly and Lee smiled. Was this just a 'sorry' prize? No, she went in again, this time a little more forceful. She tasted of strawberries on his tongue as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was so long and soft. He played with it between his fingers and placed his palm on her waist. It seemed sensible as they werent exactly dating. Sona however had other ideas and slowly pushed him down so he was laying on the bed. She climbed on top of his hips and they continued to make out, the soft breaths between kisses filling the room. Of course this was making him awkwardly tight in the shorts he was wearing. It was embarrassing having her do this so soon. "Sona calm down" he whispered, "I do not want to take advantage of you while you're upset". She slowed and gave a small scowl but she understood. He took her in his arms and they layed like that for a while, her voluptuous body pressed on top his. The weight felt good on him but it was too soon for him.

The next morning there was another knock at the door. Lee awoke and after a second of recollection smiled. In the crook of his arm, Sona was curled up with her head on his chest. She was breathing softly, soundly asleep. His door opened and Karma came in. She stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "Lee, you have been summoned for a match today, its against Darius, Malzahar, Soraka, Jinx and Khazix" she said, "I thought youd like to know". By now Sona had woken up and was looking at her wide eyed. "Sona, its not like champions aren't allowed to date. Look at Rakan and Xayah, plus we all know there's that thing with Katarina and Garen..." Karma blew it off like it was nothing though the real reason Sona had become timid was the lineup. She didnt know too much about Lees past but she knew it had something to do with the Noxians and then there was Malz and Kha... "Who's on my team?" Lee asked, holding Sonas hand. "You, Jhin, Nami, Yasuo top and Annie mid" he winced, it could work though, Nami had two knock ups for Yasuo to utilise if she roamed top or in team fights. "Thank you Karma"  
"Not a problem" she turned to leave, "Oh, by the way, you two look good together". The Ionian swiftly left and shut the door behind her. Of course this made Sona blush. After being abandoned having someone love her like this felt good, great even. Okay now her mind was swirling a little ahead of herself. He had only just confessed he liked her, he wasn't in love yet! She blushed harder. "You okay?" he asked, "You seem quieter than usual". She wrote with his hand, 'Worried for the match'. It seemed an appropriate answer. Lee hugged her and shifted to get up. "I have to prepare, don't worry, ill be fine, I hope you'll be there to congratulate the win?" Sona nodded and made his hand into a thumbs up. "Ill see you soon". He kissed her, a slow peck that left her, and him wanting more but they didn't push it further. All things in due course.

~~~

Sona made her way to her room where Taric was standing, "Hey sweetie" he chimed, "news travels fast, you finally did the dirty with Lee huh" he grinned, brushing his hair back over his shoulder. No matches for him today so he was just in a t-shirt with a fancy design and flamboyantly pink board shorts. She shook her head and grumbled internally at Karma who must have told him almost straight away. She wondered if Xin knew yet... 'No, we just kissed' she signed. Taric looked moderately disappointed, "You haven't had a boyfriend in aaages" Taric grinned, "he's not a bad guy, a diamond in the rough some might say, awful fashion sense though".  
'We all know the shirt you're referring to' she laughed silently. Taric laughed heartily, "That we do."  
The pair continued to chat and it was almost time for the match to begin. "Go on, or youll miss the start" Taric said, giving her a cheek to cheek kiss goodbye. Sona remembered him saying that he had to find Ezreal for something. Though he was probably out with Lux it didn't stop Taric pestering after him. She glided down the hall and found herself outside of the viewing area, of course they weren't shown the live footage but on a delay. Just to stop any cheating. After all she could speak telepathically to her summoners. Lee was at the red buff by bottom lane accompanied by the two laners. Jhin was adorned in his blood moon gear and Nami was sporting her Koi look. Lee however was wearing that awful shirt again. Sona jumped a little when Xin Zhao put a hand on her shoulder. There were several champions in the room but most were too focused on the game and who they were betting on to win. "Hey, I think I know who you want to win" he smirked, though his demeanour was very cool and collected. She opened her mouth in protest. "After what happened to you during the last match you probably don't want any team with Malzahar on to win". Oh so he was talking about that. Maybe he didn't know yet. Karmas gaze drifted over to them and she sighed. Since Sona lived in Demacia now she had a lot of contact with the higher ups, including Garen, Lux, Jarvan and of course Xin. She also knew that the pair had courted briefly but remained friends after Sonas travelling for work took precedence. "Sona are you okay?" he asked, she nodded. He had a slim face, high cheekbones and looked very reputable with his hair tied back as he did for work. "You want a drink?" Xin asked, being friendly as per usual. He was heading toward the bar when 'first blood' was called. Everyone either oooed gasped or cheered, it was a bottom lane kill for Jinx, Jhin wasn't able to get his forth shot off in time and Soraka just about saved her with barely a few hit points to spare. Lee was coming up into the enemies jungle to try and catch her in the recall but pulled away when Kha showed up out of a bush. He used the exploding seed to jump over the wall and out of harms way. Sona stood there like a lemon until Xin came back with a blue drink. She mouthed 'thank you' and took a sip. Alchoholic but tasty and sweet. He knew what she liked. "I knocked for you last night but you weren't in" he said, drinking from his own glass. Sona replied with pointing to her ear and making a sleep movement with her free hand. "Ah, still a heavy sleeper" he laughed. She laughed silently to cover her close escape. She wondered if he would be jealous, after all she hadn't had a boyfriend since him and she didn't know how he would take it.

~~~~

Lee jumped into mid-lane, shielding the ten year old girl from being damaged from a silence but that very move stopped him escaping back out again. Annie missed her stun which gave Malzahar an opening to damage Lee. Everything went dark for a second. "So that's what has been troubling you" he heard and then the malefic vision played out in front of him. Sona shook her head and left him standing there with a rose in his hand. He felt a pang of guilt. What had he done? Then everything came back into view, Kha had just jumped on Annie and Tibbers was attacking Malzahar. Lees own health was almost Zero and the smite ignite combo was enough to finish him off. He rubbed his brow while waiting for the respawn to count down and ran out immediately to gank Yasuo who needed a kill to be of any use.

The match continued and Draven was becoming louder with each drink, yelling at his brother on the screen to 'go left you muscle-bound idiot' or 'YEAH that's Dravens bro'. Each outburst was met by an unsatisfied look from Karma. She was mostly keeping an eye on Sona and Xin though. He had said something funny and they'd been talking about some memory in Demacia. She knew what Lee was like, to ease the pain of others he would punish himself instead and she didn't want him to be put in a position where he would do just that. However they were friends and she would have to take a back seat for now. Lee had a heart of gold and she didnt want to see him anguish. Sona and Xin were having a good time catching up so Karma carried on watching the game. 'So why did you come to my room last night?' she signed. "I wanted to see you after the match but you scooted off, you looked upset, I wanted to check on you" he replied, it was a nice gesture. 'Oh, thank you' she smiled. "I also was wondering, since we see each other more now we stay at the league" he cleared his voice and resumed, "if we could think about resuming our relationship". Sonas jaw dropped a little and her eyebrows raised. Luckily Karma was at her shoulder. "Hey, can I steal her for a minute?". Xin looked a little perplexed but obliged with a nod. The two women walked over to the bar area. "I think you need to tell him that you and Lee are together, unless it was a one night stand but Lee hasn't been one to do that in the past." Sona nodded, 'How?'  
"Just say you're seeing someone else, he's an adult, he would understand". Sona nodded and returned to the table with another drink. 'Sorry'  
"Don't be, you were only gone two minutes"  
'No, I'm seeing someone else' she replied, 'Lee Sin'. Xin Zhao looked surprised but smiled and resumed talking, even if he was a little heartbroken.

The match ended with a loss for Lees team, there just wasn't enough coordination between them and Soraka was healing hard, keeping her team alive, not that she really got thanked for it much. Lee came out tired and downtrodden he had hoped it had been a win so Sona would have been proud of him, instead he got a commiseration kiss. Which showed everyone around their new relationship status. Xin was watching from the side and turned and left, still sore from earlier. "Don't worry Lee, you'll win next game" Karma consoled, "Who knows I might be midlaner or Sona could be supporting you" she laughed.


	2. Pictures of the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part, I may have got a little carried away with the little plot foreshadowing as no one that I have shown this to guessed the little bits etc ah well, enjoy!

It wasn't for a couple of days that Lee felt something amiss. Each night Sona had come to his room and they had fallen asleep together in each other’s arms. It felt wonderful. Her light scent of perfume carried his thoughts away as he smiled and stroked the soft blue hair of the woman he was definitely falling for even harder now. There was a feeling that started to niggle though, like he was being watched or under scrutiny, but for what? He didn’t know. He pushed this stray idea aside and decided to embrace this newfound relationship. Sona was a beautiful woman and he was sure people were interested, especially now she was taken. That didn’t bother him, she chose him and that is all that mattered. He laughed to himself and wondered how he was so lucky.  
The next few matches his team had won by a landslide. They had next to perfect sync and Lee’s good mood affected his plays considerably, often getting him fed early and carrying until the others caught up. After the matches he would thank his team and one comment really stuck out for him. "You've been much better since going out with Sona" and it was true. She made him better. Lee had nodded and smiled but inside his heart was beating hard in his chest with happiness.

Lee wandered back slowly through the grounds of the League taking in the cool breeze and the calming atmosphere in the waning light. The path was lined with trees that were in full bloom and at the centre of the large courtyard was a circular arbour entwined in delicate white jasmine. It was a similar scent to Sona's perfume and he decided to sit here for a moment and collect his thoughts. The stillness of the area was relaxing. Only the light sound of the wind through the blossoms befell his ears but there wasn't any other sound before a strange sensation came over him. Nothing happened however, but he couldn't shake the feeling of something crawling around in his head and under his skin. He walked back a little way and bumped into Sona who looked very displeased. He couldn’t see her expression but her whole bodily demeanour was off. She turned her head away when he brought his fingers to her cheek, shuddered when he touched her arm. He tried to make out what she was saying but it was all hazy. 'We can’t' was all he grasped through her shaky hand but Sona's eyes kept flicking to areas around the yard and the surrounding buildings. "Sona, what are you saying?" Lee asked as the nice feeling of the breeze, the smell of jasmine and Sona’s comforting aura washed away.

The woman didn’t even clarify but Lee Sin knew exactly what she meant. She hurried down the path away from him; a silent tear running down her cheek and Lee tried to catch her arm but for fear of hurting her she slipped through his fingers. Everything was crumbling, and so quickly. Lee’s heart was in his chest, he had lost his lover and more importantly lost his friend. This was exactly what he had feared and it broke his heart. She wasn't there that night but Lee wasn't alone. Karma had come to his room and was sitting next to him on the bed. He had a sad expression and his hands were in his palms. "I don't see why she is suddenly doing this" Lee said wracking his brain for an answer. "I don't think she's changed her mind about you, if she has she will get what's coming to her for it" Karma replied, ever faithful to her namesake. "Don't do anything to her" he grumbled."I won’t, the law of the spirits will" she smiled, "if it will make you feel better ill talk to her". Lee shook his head, "I don't want her to be pressured into doing anything. “Karmas eyes had a bright flash of an idea across them and then she frowned. The momentary silence prompted Lee, “What is it?" he asked now concerned not only about Sona but Karma too. "Nothing nothing, are you okay alone tonight?" she asked, wanting to act upon her thought as soon as possible. "I’ll be fine, I’ll see you tomorrow". She patted his shoulder and left, making sure to click the door shut behind her. She then strode headstrong towards Sona's intent on getting the information she needed.

Taric was in Sona's room reading one of her books as he had often done. It was a love story. He was up to the part where the guy finally realised he liked the girl after all of the crazy shenanigans. When he heard the knock he opened the door to Karma who was quite surprised at his presence. "Is this not Sona's room?" She asked cocking her head just a touch at his brightly coloured pyjamas. Taric fiddled with his hair, "She's not back yet, you sure she isn't at Lees?"  
Karma grumbled inaudibly. "Okay I'll check there" she lied, and started to leave. She knew for a fact she wasn't there because she had just come from that very place. "Karma, why are you looking for her?"  
"Girl talk"  
"Girl I can talk the talk better than you, now stop lying and tell me what's going on"  
Karma sighed and closed the door behind her once inside the room completely. "Sona completely shot Lee down, she's acting strange and I think there's something or someone making her act that way"  
Taric frowned, "I didn't take you for a conspiracy theorist"  
"I'm not. I'm just finding the facts out"  
She explained about Xin Zhao and how he asked her out and again during a match viewing and Taric raised his eyebrows clearly in disbelief. "She didn't tell me that, she has some explaining to do" he griped. After talking the pair had become mutual allies to protect their friends. If Xin Zhao was behind this blackmail, his reputation would be damaged by the childish outburst. Someone in his position should not be acting in this fashion. However if he wasn't? The rumours that could escalate would do just that, but to an innocent man. That would not be the correct karma. Karma left after a few more minutes. Their talk had lasted a lot longer than she had intended. It was much later than Sona was usually back in her room without telling anyone too which worried her and Taric. Karma walked down the corridors into the Demacian section of the dormitory type buildings. Giggles came from Lux's room; obviously she had a blonde visitor staying over. Snoring came from Garen's. Jarvan's and Shyvanna's were quiet; the next was Xin's. She knocked on the door and hoped Sona was in there and was relieved but inwardly unsatisfied when a lone Xin opened up. "Why are you here so late?" he asked sleepily. His hair was loose and hung down to his hips. Karma replied simply and concisely, "Is Sona there?"  
"Why would she be? Last time I checked she was dating Lee Sin"  
"No you're right" she said; now that was a surprise. He didn't seem to know anything that's going on. Karma went on gut feelings too and her gut told her he was being sincere. "Is she okay?" he asked, a little more irritated now that he was woken up to talk about a sore subject. "I just thought she may have been here, you're friends still"  
"She hasn't come to my room this late for a long time Karma, now can I go back to sleep please?"  
Karma nodded and let him close the door. If he wasn't the one who was?

It was too late to go anywhere else so she went back to her own room, confident that Taric would stay at Sona's still she returned. Many thoughts were running through her head and her mind was busy with straightening them out. Xin Zhao had motive to break them up. He had loved her, content with being her friend when their relationship ended. Now with Lee in the picture the easiest answer was to keep them apart out of jealousy. Karma had a strange feeling of being watched. A weird muzzy feeling came over her. Maybe she was just tired after a day of running about. It was a feeling she couldn't shake though and remained into her dreams as she slept. They were filled with Ionian elders being slaughtered by Noxians. She hadn't had the nightmare in a long time. She awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. Today she was determined to figure out who was to blame and find Sona.

Lee Sin was up early, he had multiple matches today and was working out at the gym beforehand. A few others were there too, Darius and Tryndamere on weights, Vi doing a vigorous routine of sit ups and burpees and Talon rowing to keep his jumping legs in shape. He took to the punching bag like a duck to water. His muscles rippled while completely on show. Pushing himself was a way he could forget about Sona for a while. Granted he couldn't completely get her off his mind so he just beat the bag the best he could with grace and prowess. It ended up being a good workout. He felt much better and thought he should have a quick shower before the match. A flash of thought crossed his mind when he zoned out under the water. It was of Sona and him sharing this experience. The water was flowing over her curves. His hands gliding over her to softly caress her skin. His palm coming up to cup her breast while the other held her close to him. The hot water rained down on his face and Lee caught himself smiling contently. A vulgar thought that he so desperately wanted to come to fruition. Even just to hold her again in his arms would make him unbelievably happy. It was very apparent he missed her. The next matches never really seemed to get anywhere and ended in losses. He had been on a team where the summoner's had blamed him for their downfall, 4/9/6 just wasn't good enough for them and their angry vocalisations between themselves were not overlooked.

The time for Sona to play her match came. Karma was intrepidly waiting outside the fields entrance for her quarry to arrive. She waited... The other champions came in, most on time, Teemo a little late but he had short legs and no one wanted to mess with the yordle hell spawn. The summoner's were grumbling, they wanted to start. If she wasn't here soon they would have to forfeit the game and remake. Then the woman rounded the corner and rushed her way past Karma who could only say "Sona where have you- " before she sped away. It was good to see she was still showing up for matches but the musician had not made eye contact. She had avoided it at all costs really. Strange. Not even the ever beautiful smile that melted everyone's hearts when they met her. The feeling of being watched had returned. Karma was about to check the next corner but was caught by Lee Sin. His footfalls had been silent. It may have accounted for her weird sensation. Karma smiled at him, "Sona was late to her match" she said, "have you come to support her? She looked like she needs some right now".  
Lee nodded, "Yeah, Taric told me that she wasn't back last night, I got worried"

"Its really sweet that you've come out, perhaps you can work this out after the match?"  
He smiled, "I do not wish to be a bother to her"  
"Hush, you are the one who makes her smile, everybody saw it, that's why no one was surprised when you two started dating"  
"Not that it lasted when they found out"  
"Yes, however-" Karma sighed and took him aside, she was torn between telling him or leaving him out of the loop. She would like to know if it was her so she told him. "I believe that is down to someone elses meddling" she commented to a taken aback Lee. "I am still trying to find out what has been going on but she disappeared before I could ask"  
Lee shook his head and closed his fist, "you mean someone is blackmailing her?". His calm nature was boiling up. "That's what I think, her behaviour has changed too much to think differently".  
"I bet its Xin..." Lee replied, uncharacteristically jumping to conclusions in his outrage.  
"I thought so but it isn't, or at least I haven't got that vibe from him at all"  
"Do you know who else would want to hurt her, or you for that matter?". She had added the last part on a whim but hadn't expected Lee to come up with an answer. He had a brief thought and said, "I thought it was strange... he said that I did better now I was with Sona"  
"Who?"  
"Malzahar"


	3. Pain of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Lyndehvst ^^ wrote some more right away for you ^^

~~~~ Previously 

Sona was grinning wildly. Her heart was fluttering at the words Lee had spoken to her and she was making her way back to her room. His matches had been fantastic today. She was so proud! The air in the grounds smelt of jasmines and cherry blossoms, it was a nice walk to say the least! Each little breath of breeze brought a cooling sensation to her pale skin. Sona was in bliss. That was until she spotted a man with a headscarf wrapped around his head standing in her way on the path. Malzahar watched her with glowing blue eyes. They slit as she walked past him; the trail she was taking narrowing at the point where he was. "Happy Sona" he mocked, voice distorted with the warbling of the void. She smiled at him but it was faked. It was more like a grimace masquerading as a smile, and badly too. "Your boyfriend has been doing very well lately don’t you think?" She nodded in return. She did not want this conversation lasting any longer than it had to. "He even showed me up in a few matches" Sona shrugged, it was not as if he hadn’t beaten anyone else, so she started to continue on her own way. "I don’t like being shown up Sona..." his tone... Or tones from the void were intimidating. She stopped, turned and wore an expression that could only be construed as ‘what the hell are you getting at’. "That got your attention" the prophet sneered. Sona was going to tell him exactly what she thought of him but he continued, "Lee Sin needs to be put back in his place... Don’t you think?" She had a perplexed but angry expression now. 'What?' she mouthed. The man could not sign and she would not make an effort for him. "I wish to break him, and I wish to use you to do it" he hovered closer to her, forcing her to step back, "break up with him."  
'NO!" she shouted silently. Her teeth gritted together in disgust. His expression darkened, "let me say this easier for you to understand. Break up with him or I am going to hurt him... I’m going to pull him apart in the void strip by strip and leave him to bleed on your pretty dress"

Obviously disturbed by this she began to move away but very quickly a muzzy feeling came over her. It was the sense of anxiety of being watched and the feeling of something crawling in her head searching. It felt intrusive and made her groggy."Tut tut" he smirked. He raised his hands and used his magic to summon a door to the void. The portal that opened in front of them was a deep shade of purple. It swirled in a foreboding circular vortex two meters high and just as wide. Sona’s heart raced. It was the most scared she had been. She couldn’t even scream for help. Her ethwal appeared in her hands but it was snatched away just as quickly before she could strum a single note. "No you don’t" the void voices growled. She felt his hand creep up on her shoulder. Just his touch made her skin crawl. It was enough to send her running but was held in place by a tether. She felt her strength fade until she could barely stand upright without help. Malzahar’s ‘help’. He shouldered the woman, easily taking her weight and began to walk her ever closer towards the void.

'Lee' she whimpered silently. If only he could save her... Jump in and shield her from this creep. Sadly it was not to be.  
The crackling of the void zapped and crackled at her exposed skin. It hurt but didn’t at the same time, a feeling between a tickle she could not stop and an itch she could not stop. It continued until she opened her eyes again to a whole new land. It was bright here. There was sand, a lot of it but one large building ahead of them built in 'normal' architecture for Runeterra. He must have built this himself. It rose above the rest of the barren landscape, a welcomed eyesore. She hadn’t known what to expect and the familiarity of the home made her feel the tiniest bit more comfortable. He almost carried her into the building and once inside, set her down on the floor. The walls were white, the floor a shiny marble type stone, where not covered with sand that was.  
Malzahar sat opposite her cross legged and smirking. "Now I can play with you, really make sure you can keep this our little secret". He gave a small laugh. Here his power was stronger and she had not wished to be on the receiving end before and definitely not now. She stared at the floor but was snapped back to reality when a burst of horrific visions of Malzahar’s promise flashed in front of her eyes. It had taken her by surprise and sent her into a panic. ‘NO! Don’t leave me!’ she cried to the man she had fallen so deeply for. "Oh, it seems I have unlocked something else in here too" he chuckled. The voices all merged together into something demonic. It chilled Sona to the bone. "Little miss abandonment issues" the man smirked. 

For the next hour or so he had exhausted her, one vision to the next, wearing her down. At one point Lee had come to the rescue because he heard her telepathy and then was struck down in front of her in spectacular fashion. Malzahar had made it a slow death. It seemed so real. In reality he still could not hear her thoughts. She had tried talking to him using it before. Even though he was previously a summoner he had locked that ability far inside of him. Repressed it like an unwanted memory. He had almost skinned him with the crackling magic. Lee was grimacing and crawling towards her. His open flesh engrained with sand until he dropped down unmoving. 

"Are you ready to tell him?" Malzahar asked, holding his hand outstretched to her on the floor. She had sunk down and sobbed multiple times but this time had not wished to rise from her prone position. She just had no energy to recover. Sona nodded but tried to get up of her own accord, slapping the hand away. If she was to keep him safe Sona was going to have to do what Malzahar said.  
The void portal opened and they both stepped through. Sona was the only one to emerge at the end of the courtyard though. Malzahar had slipped away inside the crackling energy and arrived somewhere else, still close enough to be watching her no doubt. Just leaving the Lee was advancing on her. She could not help thinking the sensitisation of every touch meant his death which made her flinch. Was this another vision? No, they were out of the void now. Nothing felt like static and the muzzy feeling was not there anymore. He raised his fingers to her cheek, such a loving gesture but she had to stop him there. She so desperately wanted him. She longed for him but she did not want him to be hurt anymore. They would both be left alone if she broke his heart. His hands slipped to her waist that made her shudder. Her slender fingers pushed him away but took one hand. 'I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore' she wrote, digit trembling. It was too much for her. The emotion had started to show and she could not hold back the tears anymore. All she wanted was to have someone that loved her as much as she loved them. Lee tried to hold her when she moved away; it was upsetting her so much. So she left him there. Standing alone. Heartbroken. The worst thing she could imagine.

Sona was met again by Malzahar soon after. She had become a shell after her ordeal, glass eyed and lacking in any luster. "You’ve done well Miss Bouvelle" he chuckled, "But you’ll be staying in the void for a while until your matches of course so in the meantime this little problem can all go away" the man smirked. "You’ll both be safe, and you won’t be able to tell anyone, this makes sure of that". Sona’s sad eyes widened; the void was not a place for humans, Malzahar was testament to that, Kassadin also showing wear from the voids destructive atmosphere. "I can see you’re apprehensive, it won’t be for long. Just until Lee is irreparably broken" Malzahar laughed, "and you, Sona, can move on".  
~~~~~   
Everything fell into place now. He did have motive, he did not have anything to lose. As long as champions did not murder others on the site, the punishments were not very harsh. Plus people got into fights all the time, a bloody nose here, broken arm there; it was just something that happened, this however unbeknownst to them had been something more sinister than a begrudged bar fight.


End file.
